


Your paradise in mine

by livinginsideadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, prince!Ashton, prince!calum, prince!luke, prince!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginsideadream/pseuds/livinginsideadream
Summary: Prince!sos AU:Ever since his birth, Prince!Michael had known about them: the long lost twins. For his entire childhood and most of his teenage years, he wished for his siblings to come back. Yet that never happened and over the time, both Michael and his step brother Ashton, had learned to accept that. But what happens if they actually return one day?





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a couple notes before it starts. This is my very first work on here and I'm highkey nervous to publish something to the public. Also, it has to be said that this was an imagine in the first place, and then I changed the characters and adjusted this, so it's a rather short writing compared to some other works on here.  
> Still, I hope that you like it, and if you do, feel free to let me know !  
> You can also find me on twitter under @dustyshadesmgc .
> 
> (also there's a POV change at two? points i think, just fyi xx

Part of him had always been curious. Curious about how they were, what they looked like.  
Michael had always dreamed of a brother , as a kid he used to dream about them randomly showing up. Since Michael was born after the disappearance of the twins, he didn't really know what they looked like. All he knew was their names. Luke and Calum.  
Nobody really knew how it happened, one morning they were gone from their cribs, barely two months old.  
So it was only him and his annoying ass brother, Ashton. His brother, the crown prince, had been four years old when the twins disappeared.  
Ashton grieved a lot, after finally having playmates, they were both gone again. And Michael had never been Luke, or Calum.  
He had always been a replacement.  
Of course, Ashton cared for him, but Michael knew for a reason that he'd never have the same position as his missing brothers.

While the years passed, Ashton had started to treat the twins as if they were dead. Michael didn’t. At least as a kid, part of him hoped they’d just reappear again, just like they disappeared.  
In the beginning, Ashton also had hoped that they would magically appear, Michael knew that.  
But Ashton had stopped hoping, and Michael knew that as well.  
Therefore, over the time, he gave up as well, stopped believing in a miracle and accepted the truth: they wouldn’t come back. By now, it had been twenty years. Twenty years that they had been gone. 

It has to be added that, in fact, Ashton was not Michael’s real brother. Ashton was adopted. Still royal, but adopted. He was the heir of a kingdom near the one he was living in now. Before Ashton was born, his dad was shot dead, not leaving any relatives except his wife, the queen, behind.  
Sadly, Ashton’s mum died a couple days after his birth. Being a baby that had nobody to look after for, his mum had arranged that Michael’s family adopted him. Michael’s father accepted, due to the fact that he was first of all pitying the child, second of all, he couldn’t have children with his wife apparently. And third of all, he would inherit the entire kingdom and unite the two kingdoms. 

When Michael got the news, he wasn’t quite sure how to feel. It was dinner time, and Michael, Ashton and prince Clive, a friend of Ashton, were seated at around a wooden table, in a deep conversation, when Oscar entered the room. Originally, Oscar was the tailor of the castle, but for some reason he also delivered messages and was responsible for the well being of everyone. Michael had no idea why, it was just like that. 

„Pardon me for interrupting your dinner, your Highnesses, but I have some news for you.“, he spoke.  
Michael couldn’t quite read his face, it was a mix of trying to keep a straight face, being confused, and part of him seemed delighted. Across the table, the two princes stopped their conversation about some new castles, and Ashton turned to face him and gave him a small nod.  
Oscar was around the same age as your brother and his close friend, and had been around forever in the castle, his mum being the cook.  
So Oscar had a bit of what you’d call special position maybe. When they were younger Michael sometimes was allowed to play with him, but as he grew older, that stopped too.  
„What is it, Oscar?“, Prince Ashton asked calmly, but in a manner that made it clear that he didn’t want to waste too much time on there. 

„Your majesties, Prince Luke and Prince Calum have been found.“  
It became completely silent, Oscars last sentence still hanging in the air. Part of Michael, the majority of his body, felt like he should grab it and stick it back into Oscars mouth so that the words would never leave his lips in the first place. To his own surprise, he didn’t want them back. That was his first thought. They had been gone for so long, sure they were fine and he didn’t want them here.  
Ashton just stared at Oscar for a while, his fork still mid-way up to his mouth. Finally, he dropped it, understanding the meaning of those words, and the fork fell on his plate with a loud noise.  
After a while, he was able to control his emotions. Michael saw his face still changing to surprise to pure shock and then something that seemed to be excited. Much unlike Michael. Finally, Ashton said: „Please Oscar, sit down and have dinner with us. We have something to celebrate.“

It had been three days since the news had reached the castle. Within those three days, everything had changed for not only Michael, but for everyone who lived in the castle. The entire place seemed filled with excitement, except for Michael.  
It was like the place had transformed into a bee hive overnight. Within one day, his what-once-had-been second dressing room, had become a new bedroom for Prince Luke, and across the hall a room had been prepared for Prince Calum.  
Ashton had, being the head of palace, since the king had given him the task to take care of everything while he himself was away visiting other kingdoms, ordered that a big fest should be arranged the day after the arrival of the twins.  
That arrival was today. Oscar had told Michael that they had been found not far from the borders of the kingdom, discovered while stealing apples from a market. Not that Michael wanted to know, but still. Apples. It was ridiculous, who on earth had to steal apples? When they were royal?  
You legit just had to dress nice and they’d give you anything for free. Those twins didn’t seem very smart. And now Michael had to share his bathroom with that idiot Luke. Bet he didn’t even know what a bath was. Disgusting.  
From somewhere you heard a bell ring, notifying the castle that someone had arrived. He didn’t move, unlike his brother Michael had spent the past two days inside his room, not helping to prepare at all.

A couple minutes after the bell rang, someone knocked on his door and then entered, without waiting for Michael's permission.  
"Go away.", Michael groaned, not moving an inch, but being properly pissed off. „Your highness, I am sorry to interrupt, but the Princes have arrived and you are expected to greet and welcome them.“  
It was Oscar, Michael knew that by hearing just his voice.  
„Do I really have to?“, Michael groaned, without bothering to turn around.  
„I’m afraid so, your majesty.“, Oscar answered. „Do you want to change into other clothes?“  
„This’ll do.“, Michael muttered, looking down at himself.  
He was wearing dark blue trousers, his favourite one’s , and a shirt that was close to white, but shimmered in an ivory colour.  
With one last sigh, he got out of bed, and followed Oscar downstairs. 

Oscar led Michael into the big hall, where a lot of people had gathered already. It was mostly nobles, and Michael noticed quite a couple girls starting to giggle and whispering when he entered. Truth to be told, Michael was not planning to marry any of them. They were all just seeking attention, with the goal to make him fall in love with them. To Michael, love was something idiotic that didn't exist, therefore he ignored them all and rushed past them, barely hearing the guards announcing him.  
Michael was led by some guards to his throne. Since he basically had not left his bed chambers in a couple days, he was confused when he noticed two new thrones, standing between his and Ashtons.  
The guard probably noticed the reaction of the prince, because he was quick to explain. „They have to be arranged in order of birth.“

So now he was least important, only being the fourth born. With a loud thud, Michael sat down, staring at the two other thrones in jealousy.  
He was fuming. Never had he witnessed such an outrageous thing. Never ever had someone dared to treat him this way by theis simple presence.  
The thrones were brand new, the one next to Ashton decorated with silver linings, the one next to Michaels decorated with golden ones.  
Before he could continue to be mad about the thrones, the door opened and Ashton entered, followed by his guards. Instead of sitting down, he stopped a bit before the throne, just like their father did when he had to hold a speech.  
„Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very pleased to announce that Prince Luke and Prince Calum have arrived at the castle.“ The crowd clapped, which Michael found utterly disrespectful, and then some peasants started to cheer, which Michael found even more disrespectful. You didn't SCREAM in a royal palace.

„Everyone stand for the majesties Prince Luke and Prince Calum!“, some guard screamed. At first Michael wondered why he said that, since everyone was standing. When his eyes fell on Ashton, who was giving him a very stern view, Michael realised that HE was the person sitting.  
He quickly raised from his chair, and in that moment he noticed two figures standing in the entry of the big hall. Immediately, he noticed how different they were. One of them had blonde hair, the other one had a darkish hair colour. What Michael surprised the most were the clothes. Someone must've given them their old stuff, because it appeared to be old fashioned pants and shirts.  
But the clothes followed the royal dress code of the castle. Maybe that was the reason why they appeared at least a bit noble. Not that Michael would ever accept them as his brothers. He had told himself to never ever call them brothers. They weren't his brothers. They once had been his brothers, but now they were some strangers, who claimed to be the Princes. God knows if they even were the Princes.

While Michael was lost in his own thoughts, he watched the scene in front of him. The pair slowly made their way through the crowd, which was a rather hard for them, as they constantly had flowers thrown at them. It was like watching a bad royal wedding.  
Despite all the difficulties, the two Princes eventually made it to the podium, where Ashton and Michael stood.  
What followed was a long speech from Ashton, praising how happy everyone was and how grateful he felt to finally meet his brothers. At one point, he even had tears in his eyes. Only weak persons cried in Michael's opinion. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, Ashton announced: "Prince Calum, please step forward."  
The smaller boy, the one with the brownish hair, stepped forward, looking at Ashton rather scared. Michael related to that facial expression, he wouldn't like to be in that position either.  
A guard stepped forward, and Ashton reached for a silver crown that had been placed on a silky pillow. Calum was told to get on one knee, as if he was proposing to Ashton, and bend his head forward. He followed the instructions, and Ashton placed the crown on Calum's head with the following words:  
"Welcome back, Prince Calum, may you serve the kingdom and make it proud."

The crowd cheered once again as Calum, now with crown, stood up and walked over to the throne next to Ashtons. As he did so , his eyes fell on Michael, and Michael forced himself a smile towards the stranger who was now part of the family. The prince returned the smile in a very open manner, without any force, before turning his attention to Ashton again, who was just placing the crown on Luke's head: "Welcome back, Prince Luke, may you serve the kingdom and make it proud."


	2. Troubles In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is acting like a spoiled brat, Ashton grows a crush on someone, and Michael quite screws the situation up.

A couple days had passed since the arrival of the twins at the castle. 5 days to be precise. 5 days and 14 hours. 5 days and 14 hours. And so far, Michael had absolutely hated every single second of them. He hated everything. 

Well, the prince Calum was alright. He even seemed kinda nice. Unlike his twin brother, Prince Calum seemed to be of a very light spirit. He was quite charming, and so far, half of the female staff had fallen for him. But that wasn’t a big surprise, if Michael was being honest.  
Additionally to his looks, Calum was a very warm hearted person, he was always offering his help to anybody, even if it was the staff of the castle. It seemed that Calum had not many problems to adapt to his new lifestyle.   
And again, if Michael was being honest here, he sort of liked Calum. 

Much unlike his brother. Prince Luke was everything Michael had not expect him to look like. He had blonde, curly hair which barely touched his shoulders. Michael was surprised that he had blonde hair like him, not brownish hair like the rest of the family. Since it was Ashton’s job to make Calum comfortable and getting used to everything, it was MICHAELS job to take care of ... the other lovely addition to the family. Prince Luke was the spitting opposite of the rest of the royal family.

He was very reserved, as Ashton tried to explain it, but Michael just thought he was straight off rude. According to Oscar, Calum had explained that his twin brother had a very shy and reserved personality and needed time to adapt to something new. 

Sometimes it took him months. Michael absolutely couldn’t stand it, how Luke just quietly sit next to his twin brother at dinner, barely spoke and always politely declined any help he was offered. When he talked, he talked very quiet, and Michael had difficulties to understand him at all - a castle was after all a very noisy place. Somehow, the staff seemed to adore him even more than they adored his twin brother. Michael even had to give some of his clothes to Luke, since they were approximately the same height, and also because it would take some time for Oscar to finish a couple sets of clothes for the twins. 

It had only been yesterday when Michael had to accompany Luke to an appointment he had with Oscar, and Michael only had one thing to say about it. It was HORRENDOUS. He had NEVER had a more awkward encounter.   
As soon as they entered the saloon where Oscar tailored the stuff for the castle, he noticed the changes. The room was tidied up.   
Never in his years as tailor, Oscar had ever tidied up this room. “Oh, you’re here already.” Oscar had popped up under a mountain of what seemed to be Michaels old pants. Since Luke was approximately the same height as Michael, Oscar would only have to make a few changes. Still, Michael hated it. When Luke had to undress so that Oscar could take his size, it had gotten even more awkward. 

Never in his live had Michael seen a person being more uncomfortable in a position. Maybe it was because Oscar had placed a mirror right in front of Luke, and was constantly scanning his body for the right measurements. Michael didn’t understand what was so embarrassing in this situation. Sadly, Oscar tried to save the mood by talking. CONSTANT talking.   
He tried to joke around, but nothing would help. In the end, Michael was just happy when Oscar told him that he could leave.

Since their arrival, Michael had barely spoken to his new siblings. He simply didn’t want to, and their way of being made you not change your opinion in any way. Especially Luke’s behaviour. After he had had his breakfast, he made his way to look for Ashton. He found him quickly enough, chatting away with… well, his other brother on the balcony.

 

Ashtons pov

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Clumsy as he was, Ashton had managed to trip over something on the floor, and fall on the ground. Prince Luke turned around and his eyes fell on Ashton, who managed to stand up again, more or less.  
“Don’t worry, are you alright?”, the Prince laughed, his eyes sparkling bright. And Ashton had to hold himself back so he didn’t start drooling.  
Ever since the Prince’s arrival, things had changed for Ashton. And yeah, maybe it had to do something with those sparkling blue eyes, who shined brighter than the sky on a summer day. 

“Yeah, I’m - I just tripped.” Truth to be told, Ashton didn’t just trip. He had been watching Luke, who had been standing on the balcony on his own, watching the landscape. But of course, he was not going to tell the blonde haired boy that. Instead, he joined the new Prince and together they watched the landscape, talking about this and that. Until Ashton heard a noise and they turned around to be greeted by Prince Michael, who stumbled out on the balcony a manner that reminded Ashton a bit of himself. 

Michael looked tired, in Ashton’s opinion. Since the arrival of the twins, he had changed. He had changed since getting the news. Ashton couldn’t quite understand that, after all they were his siblings. Michael had, as far as Ashton could tell, closed up and had avoided any social contacts, as far as possible. His best friend these days seemed to be Oscar. Ashton liked Oscar, but maybe he liked the member of staff a little bit too much. For a while, he had had a small crush on him, but he had always known that this would never work, after all he was a prince. And Oscar wasn’t. And after a while, Ashton had just accepted it.

“Prince Michael! How nice to see you.”, Ashton greeted him politely, knowing that his step brother could explode if you treated him the wrong way. Once, he had thrown his porridge out of the window because the cook hadn’t made it warm enough.  
“Uh yeah, I was looking for … my brother.” It was more a statement than a question, and it was quite obvious he didn’t mean Luke.  
“I assume,”, Luke spoke quitely, “that you mean Ashton with that phrase.” There wasn’t any harm or rudeness in his voice, it was simply a statement. But it was enough to make the prince feel guilty, and he blushed slightly, before answering: “That’s correct.”  
“Well I’m here,” Ashton finally replied. “You looking for me?”  
“I’ve been informed that you wanted me to do something .”  
“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Ashton responded. “I managed to get it done though, so it’s fine.”  
Michael nodded, and was about to leave, when Ashton’s voice made his stop.  
“But maybe you could look after Luke for a bit. I think he might appreciate your help and presence.”

(side note here’s a POV change again)

It was obvious that he didn’t want to. But did he have any choice? It was a trap. Ashton had put Michael in a trap.  
“Sure.”, Michael shrugged your shoulders finally, trying to act like it did not bother him at all to spend time with his oh so favourite brother. No sarcasm at all. “What do you want me to do?”  
At first his brothers didn’t have an answer for that, and Michael was close to screaming victory, when Ashton stated: “How about you teach him a bit about the castle, the kingdom and everything. He might need it.”  
Michael just nodded in agreement and then quickly left, with look hot in his heels, before Ashton had the chance to come up with any other stupid ideas on how he could spend his day with the best prince i the castle. Michael was pretty sure that Ashton called Luke like this by now.

Luke said that he first wanted to go to the kitchen, and not wanting to get himself into trouble, Michael agreed - it felt like they spent ages there. Apparently, Luke seemed to visit the kitchen frequently, he greeted the staff by their names. Unlike Michael, who had maybe been twice there. After what felt like ages, they finally left, and Michael was utterly relieved. Out of all of the places to be in the castle, who would pick the kitchen? Might as well pick the dungeons.  
To his own surprise, Luke seemed to be really comfortable. 

Not long after arriving, he was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, near the oven, and seemed to be in deep conversation, with the cook. Also, he was cutting vegetables. The kitchen was a very noisy place, and way too many scents filled Michael’s nose. Instead of entering the kitchen, he rather stayed near the door, leaning against the frame and watched the scene happening in front of him. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke. “I think we should leave.”  
Michael tried to sound as nice and polite as he possibly could. Luke got the message and left with Michael, but not before saying goodbye to every single member of staff. Michael could only roll his eyes.

They walked for a while after leaving, Luke following Michael in silence, when the curly headed boy asked: “Where are we going?”  
It had been louder than usual, and Michael was quite surprised Luke was even talking to him.  
“You’ll see.” Instantly, he regretted his choice of words, as it didn’t only sound harsh, but also rude.   
Also, Michael had looked Luke in the face as he spoke , and he could see very well that Luke was hiding his emotions behind a poker face, but it was still obvious that Michael had hurt his feelings.   
Quickly, he turned away from his, when Luke spoke once again. “Listen.”  
Michael turned around to face his brother.  
Luke had stopped walking and stood about a meter away from Michael. When he didn’t continue to talk immediately, Michael cockily raised an eyebrow to signal him that he was, in fact, listening.

“Okay, look, I know you don’t like me and I accept that. I also know that it must be very hard for you to deal with this situation, trust me it isn’t easy for me either. It isn’t easy for anyone at the moment. I know we don’t get along and I don’t know what I did so you dislike me that much but for the moment, I think you should support the Ashton as much as you can and stop acting so immature. That may sound harsh now but as a prince you should -“

“What do YOU know about being a prince? You’ve been eating MUD for the past 20 years, and now you come HERE, and want to tell ME how a prince has to behave?”  
Michael exploded. Luke opened his mouth to speak, but Michael was far from being done. All the emotions he had been hiding came out now and there was no way he could hold them back. Michael had no intention to hurt people, but he just could not help himself that moment. He had never been that guy who was acting like a spoiled brat, but if Luke saw him as one, then he could also speak like one. And he didn’t care if he had hurt Luke that way. “And for your information, we’re going to get Oscar, so he can teach you how to fucking dance. Dancing is something a prince can and has to do and I doubt you even know what dancing is. It's important because the way we dance symbolises what we stand for. But I mean, you don't know the way people dance in here because the only dance you ever did was after a witch trial.” Michael spit. And with that, he turned around, and left in the direction of Oscar’s ‘apartment’.   
Poor guy didn’t know yet what he had to do. But Michael was his boss so he had to do what Michael told him. But, when he had reached his door, Oscar wasn’t there. And when Michael turned around, neither was Luke. Whatever, he thought. More free time for me.  
His so called free time didn’t last for long though, because he was facing a mad furious brother two minutes later. And not one of the new brothers.

“HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR BROTHER ?” Ashton had him slammed in a chair, with everyone standing around the scene, but at a safe distance. Everyone, that was Calum, who had been attracted by the screaming, Oscar and Luke.   
It appeared that the major crybaby Luke had ran to Oscar, who then told everything to your brother. Acting innocent was always the best decision in situations like these. Unfortunately for Michael, that didn’t work that day.   
“I don’t know what you mean, brother.” Michael replied with an angelic smile, and maybe he stressed the word brother a bit too much.  
“DON’T YOU ACT INNOCENT, YOUNG MAN! OSCAR HERE WAS RIGHT BEHIND YOU WHEN YOU SAID WHAT YOU SAID AND HE HEARD EVERYTHING. AND DONT THINK YOU CAN JUST GET OUT OF THis LIKE THAT.”

In the background, and from what you could see (Ashton was covering most of the view for you, his face almost shoved into yours), it seemed as if someone was trying to reach Ashton, but was held back.  
When Michael remained silent, it put Ashton in even more rage, if even possible.  
“I DEMAND AN ANSWER, MICHAEL !? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? AND ALSO, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, LUKE WAS RIGHT. YOU SHOULD STOP ACTING SO IMMATURE AND CHILDISH. In the five days in this castle he has shown more prince like behaviour than you have your entire lifetime, just to let you know.”

Ashton’s words were harsh and hurt Michael a lot. But there was no way Michael would openly show that or let Ashton know that. He and Ashton always had had a deep bond, and of course they were sometimes mad at each other, but after a day or so, it was mostly okay again. But not this time. Almost a month after the events, Ashton still avoided Michael. Everyone did, except for one person.   
And that person was, to Michaels own surprise: Luke. But every time he tried to approach him or talk to Michael, he was either stopped by Ashton or another person. Mostly Oscar, since that guy seemed to be a personal guardian for Luke by now.   
Over the time, Michael became more and more silent, stopped more or less to talk to people, and just watched the other members of the royal family. Michael sat, and watched. And while being busy doing that, he also noticed one thing in particular: Ashton being overly interested in his new brother, Luke. 

“…and then he shot right into the tree.” Luke finished his story. Everyone was hanging on his lips as he spoke. Especially Ashton.  
He was LITERALLY staring at those lips, slightly plump, curved a bit, but just a tiny bit, just enough for Ashton to notice. Ashton was head over heels in love with Luke. If he was not fucking obsessed or so. Luke was a fucking god. The curly hair, that was framing his face in such a beautiful manner, his high laugh that reminded Ashton of angels singing, and his eyes. Those goddamn eyes. The most heavenly eyes Ashton had ever looked at. To Ashton, Luke was what he imagined the male version of Aphrodite looked like.  
Right now, Luke laughed at something his twin brother had said, his eyes sparkling brightly. As he laughed, he revealed his perfect teeth. Ashton literally couldn’t stop staring. Since the encounter on the balcony (and Michael being dragged by Ashton like half an hour later), Ashton and Luke had spent a lot of time together. Not that Ashton ever complained about that, ever.  
He enjoyed Luke’s company way too much to ever complain. The problem was just, he wasn’t sure of Luke’s feelings towards him. 

As Calum had nicely revealed about a week ago, Luke was bisexual. Ashtons heart had shot into his throat and he had nearly shat himself as he said that. Bisexuality was not something uncommon, from what Ashton had learned, a lot of greek philosophers had been bisexual too.   
And since this greek movement was going around, bisexuality was more and more accepted. Unlike being gay. 

That was also why Ashton had never told anyone. Not even Michael. And Ashton had told Michael anything. Until now. But Ashton was the crown prince and it was way too dangerous to even mention it. For his own sake.  
Still, Ashton didn’t know whether Luke actually liked him too or if he was just happy to have some company in the castle. And also, being in love with your step brother was also not something that would be widely accepted, so Ashton should just stop trying to get his hopes up.

The dinner went on without any special events. Michael had, in Ashton’s opinion, become more mature over the past few weeks. It had been amazing to see the change, how he would not be so immature about everything anymore. He had started showing interests in politics, and also had become nicer to the staff. He had never done that before. Maybe, Ashton thought, it was the influence of his older sister, who sometimes would share his thoughts, but in a very carefully manner. Like he did everything very carefully. 

Ashton saw how the others had left the table and excused to their bedchambers, since it was already rather late. “What about you?”  
“Huh?”  
Ashton had been so in thoughts that he didn’t notice Luke was speaking to him. His confusion earned a small laughter from Luke. “I asked what you are gonna do now.”  
“Um… got nothing specific planned.”, Ashton answered truthfully. Maybe half the truth, he had planned to wank later thinking about Luke, but that wasn’t really a plan Luke should know of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I finally managed to upload this chapter !!! Sorry for the delay, but I'm very caught up in university deadlines and lots of other stuff. Lots of love xxx


End file.
